devofandomcom-20200214-history
Something for Everybody
''thumb|link=Something for Everybody ''is DEVO's ninth studio album, their first since SmoothNoodleMaps 20 years prior. First Released: 2010 (Show All) Tracks: 12, 12, 16 Label: US: Warner Bros. Recording and formats : Songwriting and recording for Something for Everybody began in 2007 and lasted until 2009. Upon completion of 16 tracks the band held various focus groups to determine which songs, and in what order, should go on the album. The focus groups also held sway over things like uniform design and album packaging and colouring. : Nine previously unreleased demos are available on Something ELSE for Everybody along with Monsterman and the Polysics Remix of Don't Shoot (I'm a Man). : The tracks have been released on LP, CD, and digital download formats. : Watch Us Work It, Don't Shoot (I'm A Man), Fresh, and What We Do were also released as videos . The original interactive version of the What We Do video was first posted to Mashable and much later to YouTube after it caught up and began to also host 360° videos. Tracks : Something for Everybody was released in three versions. The band's preferred running order (known as both the "Standard" and "Partnership approved" version), the "focus group approved" running order (dubbed the "Song Study" version) and the "Deluxe" version. The first two feature 12 songs while the deluxe version includes all 16 tracks. 'Deluxe' #"Fresh" #"What We Do" #"Please Baby Please" #"Don't Shoot (I'm a Man)" #"Mind Games" #"Human Rocket" #"Sumthin'" #"Step Up" #"Cameo" #"Later Is Now" #"No Place Like Home" #"March On" #"Watch Us Work It" #"Signal Ready" #"Let's Get To It" #"Knock Boots" 'Standard' #"Fresh" #"What We Do" #"Please Baby Please" #"Don't Shoot (I'm a Man)" #"Mind Games" #"Human Rocket" #"Sumthin'" #"Step Up" #"Cameo" #"Later Is Now" #"No Place Like Home" #"March On" 'Song Study Version' #"Watch Us Work It" #"Fresh" #"Sumthin" #"Don't Shoot (I'm A Man)" #"Step Up" #"Signal Ready" #"What We Do" #"Please Baby Please" #"Let's Get To It" #"Mind Games" #"Later is Now" #"Human Rocket" Trivia Release Versions *All 16 finished songs are on the Deluxe Version. The 12 songs on the Song Study Version were voted for by fans. The 12 songs on the Standard Version differ by two songs chosen by Devo/WB. **G.V.C. has said in an interview that he thought just one album with all the tracks recorded should have been released but WB said there would be a main album release limited to twelve tracks, thus necessitating more than one album version. This led to the'' song study''. **The twelve Song Study version tracks are listed by order of most to least approval from all song study focus group participants. ***Interestingly, despite the Standard ''version being labeled as "88% Focus Group Approved" a number of the track decisions went against the focus group votes. A posting on DEVO's official website later explained the change in the track listing. It stated that "March On" and "No Place Like Home" were undervalued in the study and that DEVO felt they should be included. "Cameo" was also included with the explanation that "it is the new Devo and will prevail in the end". **The first twelve songs on the Deluxe version track list follow that of the Standard version. The last four songs are listed in order of focus group approval, from most to least. **Only the "Partnership Approved" version was released to retail outlets as a CD. The ''Deluxe and Song Study versions were MP3 downloads only. Recording * Mark said he delayed this album by saying he wanted it to sound like "side three and four of the first album." "Mark Mothersbaugh Interview: They Are DEVO! New Wave Pioneers Return with 'Something for Everybody' by Melissa Parker." "Mark Mothersbaugh: When we first started this record, I thought, “Oh we still have the original synthesizers and some of the original equipment that we used on our first album.” I said, “Let’s pull those out of the basement and let’s use a four-track tape recorder like we did when we were writing all of that stuff. Let’s do a record that sounds like it could’ve been side three and four of the first album. Everybody was looking at me like that was a dumb idea. I tried to hold out for that then I realized it was a dumb idea after a couple of months (laughs).” Smashing Interviews Magazine, 2010-9-2. Tour Setlist #Lolla Theme #Don't Shoot (I'm A Man) #Peek-A-Boo! #What We Do #Going Under #Fresh #That's Good #Girl U Want #Whip It #Planet Earth #Satisfaction #Secret Agent Man #Uncontrollable Urge #Mongoloid #Jocko Homo #Smart Patrol/Mr. DNA #Gates Of Steel #DEVO Corporate Anthem #Freedom Of Choice #Come Back Jonee #Gut Feeling (Slap Your Mammy) #Booji's Beautiful World The concert-opening song "Don't Shoot (I'm A Man)" was performed at Devo's 2019 Desert Daze concert, marking the first time a post-1982 Devo song was performed outside of an album-specific tour date. References: External Links : Something For Everybody (Master Release) -- Discogs : Something for Everybody (Release group) -- Musicbrainz : Something for Everybody (Overview) -- AllMusic : Something for Everybody (Devo album) -- Wikipedia Category:Additional Personnel Category:Official album